<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The crowds in stands went wild We were the kings and the queens by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666518">The crowds in stands went wild We were the kings and the queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Australian Rules Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Gen, best mates team mates, dim sims, footballers, retired footballers, sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired champion footballers Alex Fasolo and Dale Thomas reminisce on their shared past and discuss the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The crowds in stands went wild We were the kings and the queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want the last dim sim?" Dale Daisy Thomas asked, gesturing to the bag with one hand with his other hand on his stomach. "I'm stuffed."</p><p>"Not like you to turn down a dimmy," Alex Fasolo said, chuckling. He reached forward to pluck the dim sim from the bag. "Thanks." </p><p>Alex bit into the dim sim, inhaling the smell of the fried food and savouring the taste of the meat and pastry stuff. He swallowed the rest of it and copied Daisy's pose with a hand on his stomach.</p><p>"What happened to us, Faz?" Daisy said, shaking his head, "We used to win all the hill sprints. I don't even think I could get up a hill these days."</p><p>"We've moved into the next phase of life," Alex said, wisely.</p><p>"The eating phase?" Daisy said, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"I guess," Alex said, shrugging, "You're on the radio, written a best selling book, the father to a beautiful girl. We're hitting the peak."</p><p>Daisy grinned. "It feels like the peak," he replied, "But what about you? What's your peak?"</p><p>Alex frowned, thinking through his answer. "Maybe I can be President." </p><p>Daisy snorted his coca cola, spraying it everywhere. "Of the United States?" he asked, incredulously.</p><p>"No, of Collingwood," Alex said, simply.</p><p>"You think Eddie would choose you?" Daisy said, shaking his head. "He won't even pick you for Millionaire Hot Seat."</p><p>Alex sighed, remembering all his failed applications to Hot Seat. "I've sent him so many emails," Alex said, sadly, staring despondently into his beer.</p><p>"If you want fame, you could try I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out of Here," Daisy suggested. "Worked for me."</p><p>"But I've studied so much general knowledge and trivia!" Alex whined, "I've got what it takes to win the million dollars! I've got fast fingers!"</p><p>"I know that, I saw you take that last dim sim," Daisy said, chuckling.</p><p>Alex smiled. "We should've got it on video and sent it to Ed," he said, wistfully.</p><p>"There's other quiz shows," Daisy said, his voice bright and cheerful, "What about Hard Quiz?"</p><p>Alex took a sip of beer and mulled it over thoughtfully. "You know," he said, slowly. "I could do with a brass mug."</p><p>"What would you do with it?" Daisy asked, genuinely interested.</p><p>Alex stared at the table while he thought about it. "It would fit more dim sims than those puny bags that the fish and chip shop gave us."</p><p>"I like the way you think, Alex," Daisy said, admiringly.</p><p>"Me too," Alex said, "Let's get started on the application."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>